Interested
by pgoon
Summary: Cecilia is genuinely disinterested in just about everything. A certain wolf imprints on her and she tries to ignore the pull she feels towards him. One can only hope she learns to stop being so stubborn. (I suck at summaries, the stories better than it sounds so please read!) NOW: Jacob/OC


**A/N: i started thinking and ? started writing. honestly i dont even know where it came from but...its here... anyways, ive noticed there are a lot of fics about embry cheating on his imprint and its makin me look at him in some type of way.**

**also, i dont know who im gonna pair cecilia up with? i was thinking Embry or Paul? maybe even Jacob? but i want you guys to choose! so please review with who you want her to be imprinted on by! also as for names of characters i make, i really like uncommon names i guess?**

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight, but i do own cecilia and her affiliates. **

_thoughts are in italics_

* * *

She watched and watched as the La Push "Gang" fooled around, throwing a football and tackling each other. If she had to be honest, it was certainly entertaining. This was really the first time she'd really ever paid any actual attention to them.

Sure, they all went to the same school together, Emily Young (who's engaged to the "Gang Leader" Sam Uley) was even her cousin, but anytime she went over to her cousin's house she never paid them any of the slightest attention, she just had no interest.

Speaking of Emily, she decided she would pay her favorite cousin a visit, not having seen her in a little over a week. She stood up from the log she had just been occupying a couple of seconds ago and started towards the quaint house that sat just a couple of minutes away.

**-o0o-**

"Em? You here?" She asked walking in, not even bothering to knock on the door.

"Cecilia? Is that you?" Emily asked coming out of the kitchen, her hair in a messy bun with flour on her. She must have been baking.

"The one and only." She-Cecilia replied with a smile and took a seat while watching as another girl walked out of the kitchen. Cecilia recognized her as Kimberly Connerwell, the girl dating Jared Cameron.

"Who's this?" Kim asked with a smile on her face.

"This is Cecilia, my cousin." Emily replied.

"We go to school together." Said Cecilia.

"You sit behind me and Jared in English class, right?" Kim asked.

Before Cecilia could confirm her question, the door to the house slammed open and several boys piled in. They were loud and extremely playful she noticed. None of them paid much attention to her as they all sat down and started piling the food Emily had just set down in the middle of the table onto their plates.

"Cecilia, are you gonna stay and eat?" Emily smiled.

"I'm not too hungry right now, thanks for asking though Em." Said girl replied.

Before her cousin could say anything in response, Cecilia's phone started ringing. She walked out of the house and stood on the porch as she answered the call.

"Cecilia Rae, where are you?!" A shrill yet slurred voice rang out. Her mother.

"I'm at Emily's." Cecilia replied.

"Well, I need you to come home! I saw the mouse again!" Her mother screeched.

"Alright, I'll be there soon, just let me say goodbye."

Cecilia walked back in and poked her head into the kitchen, "Em, mom wants me home, we have a mouse and she's too afraid to be alone in the house because of it."

"Alright, I'll see you later kiddo."

"Bye Emily, bye Kim." Cecilia waved and walked out of the house ignoring the boys who were sitting at the table stuffing their face.

**-o0o-**

Currently, it was now Friday morning and Cecilia was certainly grumpy as she walked into her History class; having been woken up 4 times by her drunken mother who swore up and down that the mouse was in her room. It wasn't.

She groaned as she took her seat and remembered there was a project the class was doing in partners, the type where the teacher chooses one for you and all you could do was sit there and pray that you wouldn't get stuck with someone who'd make you do all the work. It felt like minutes had passed while she listened to the teacher call out names of students who were supposed to be working together before Mr Grey finally got to her name, "Cecilia Burnett and Jacob Black." Hearing that made her hold in yet a second groan. Everyone knew that Jacob Black and his friends rarely came to school, which meant that she most likely would have to work on the whole thing by herself.

The class shuffled around exchanging seats to sit next to and greet their assigned partner.

"Sooo….What should we do the project on?" Jacob asked leaning back into his chair which Cecilia noticed he barely fit into it, "Maybe the Civil War or Declaration of Independence?" he suggested.

Nope.

None of those interested her in the slightest.

"How about the Great Depression?" She supplied. '_I'm definitely gonna sink into a great depression having to do this stupid project.' _

"Why not?" Her partner agreed.

After 25 minutes of discussing project details, the bell that signaled school was ending was just about to ring. "We should work on this on Monday?" Jacob suggested, "I could come to your house, or you could come to mine."

That earned her nervously reply of: "Um..Your house would be better." And with that, Cecilia grabbed her books and headed to her next period.

**-o0o-**

* * *

**a/n: sooo? how was that? i need reviews to know! also criticism would be nice too . and i also need you guys to vote on who should imprint on Cecilia, ok! also i know that i didnt go into a lot of detail about things in this chapter but i promise i will next chapter! and the next chapter will be longer as well. this chapter was just kind of...a base for starting the rest of the story!  
**


End file.
